robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ripper
Ripper was a wedge-shaped robot with a large flipper which competed in Series 7 of Robot Wars, it was entered by Team Roaming Robots. Despite its size, Ripper's mechanics were isolated to one spot, with most of the robot's insides being empty. This allowed Ripper to take a significant amount of damage before being immobilised, which also compensated its relatively weak armour. Ripper reached the heat final in Series 7, where it was flipped out of the arena by the second seed Firestorm 5. It also competed in the Annihilator at the end of the series, finishing runner-up to the previous annihilator champion, Kan Opener. The flipper was hugely powerful, capable of throwing a robot out of the arena, but despite coming close on several occasions, it never achieved this. Ripper's flipper was said to be interchangeable with a disc and an axe, but John Findlay recently revealed that this was not actually true, and that he had made it up for the benefit of viewers. Ripper had previously attempted to enter Series 5, equipped with two powerful blades. However, these were banned by the rules, and without them, Ripper failed to qualify. Fortunately for Team Roaming Robots, they had already qualified with T-Bone, who fought instead with little success. In Series 6, Ripper 2 attempted to qualify, which featured an electric lifter and a large spinning disc. This model was defeated by The Alien in the qualifiers. When the flipper-equipped machine tried for Series 7, there was instant drama. When Ripper finally qualified for Robot Wars, it was competing alongside a featherweight that was competing in the Series 7 featherweight championship that largely resembled Ripper itself, Rip. Nowadays Ripper has been retired, (according to John Findlay, its chassis has been bent and "Terrorhurtz'ed" too many times) but in its place an 'evolved' version called Ripper Evo has been fighting in live events winning the 2008 Winter Tour. Robot History Series 7 In Round 1 of Series 7, Ripper fought Aggrobot, Zorro and Reptirron The Second. Ripper started by avoiding the other robots. However, a few seconds later, Ripper flipped Zorro over. Ripper then flipped Aggrobot with force but it was invertible. Ripper tried to flip Aggrobot, missing but managed to flip it again a few seconds later. Another flip from Ripper and Aggrobot bounced off Reptirron The Second. Ripper let Aggrobot and Reptirron do the fighting for a while, seemingly taking a break from the action. Ripper then rammed into Reptirron, missing another flip. Ripper then chased the other 2 robots and Zorro who was counted out, but never used its flipper while chasing the rest. Cease was called after Zorro was pitted. The judges decided that Ripper and Reptirron The Second would go through. In its second round, Ripper was pitted against Daisy-Cutter. Ripper started by flipping Daisy Cutter over right at the start, in the quickest immobilisation ever. Ripper left Daisy Cutter on its side to be counted out. Then, Ripper flipped Shunt. However, it landed on its wheels. Ripper then used its flipper to block Shunt's axe from hitting its armour. Sir Killalot came in to help Shunt out by pinning Ripper against the wall. Sir Killalot pushed Ripper to the flame pit but to no avail. Then, it flipped Refbot almost onto its back, but, thanks to inadverdent help from Shunt, managed to get it over. Ripper then flipped Shunt over and got its axe stuck on Sir Killalot's lance, causing Sir Killalot's breastplate to come off. Ripper drove around the arena and was flipped by the floor flipper. Sir Killalot then pushed Ripper into the pit. In the heat final, Ripper went up against the second seeds Firestorm 5. Ripper was rammed into the arena sidewall by Firestorm 5, ending on its back. Ripper self-righted and started dodging Firestorm 5 until it missed a flip and Firestorm got underneath. Getting flipped against the arena wall again, Ripper was stuck. Refbot then counted Ripper out. Firestorm 5 finally finished it by flipping Ripper out of the arena. Ripper returned for an excellent Annihilator run. It fought Ewe 2, Raging Knightmare, Kan Opener, Robochicken and Flippa. It managed to purge the arena in its opening round, managing to flip Robochicken over immediately, before rushing Ewe 2, who was attacking Flippa. In a skillful flip, Ripper threw Ewe 2 over, sticking its open flipping arm over the side wall, and pinning it on top of Flippa, effectively immobilising both robots. It then attacked Raging Knightmare and Kan Opener, flipping both into side walls and CPZ's, but these two managed to escape, and the fight was finally concluded with the defeat of Robochicken. However, Flippa was announced to have broken down irreparably, and was forced to drop out, leaving the remaining four to fight on. It was one of the more aggressive in its next fight, flipping Raging Knightmare all over the place before turning Ewe 2 onto its side where it stayed, immobile. The next battle, Ripper teamed up with the reigning Annihilator champion Kan-Opener on Raging Knightmare before helping Kan-Opener put it in the pit. In the Annihilator final, Ripper started off as the more aggressive getting a series of flips in on Kan-Opener before losing a chain for one of its wheels, causing it to run in circles. It was attacked by Mr Psycho, crushed by Kan-Opener and Refbot then counted Team Roaming Robots down and out, meaning Kan-Opener retained the title. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1-3: Did not enter *Series 4: Failed to qualify with Banana-R Armour *Series 5: Failed to qualify. Team also entered with T-Bone *Series 6: Failed to qualify *Series 7: Heat Final Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots from Staffordshire Category:Robots that only fought in Series 7 Category:Robots that have flipped Shunt Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots with Rear-Hinged True Flippers Category:Robots whose final appearance saw them thrown Out of the Arena